willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WillowClan
WillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Skystar Deputy: Mistystream Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Brackenleaf, Riverstone, Sunflower, Rainsplash, Cedar, Borage, Spruce, Flareflight, Crookedflower, Dapplefrost, Breezenight, Spiderfang, Darkpaw, Sproutstripe, Shadowchaser, Brambleheart, Icegaze, Ambereye, Cola, Swiftshadow, Rainsplash, Swallowspots Warrior Apprentices: ''' Pepperpaw, Twilightpaw, Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Sandkit, Ashpaw, Muddypaw, Maplepaw, Morningpaw, Cobaltpaw, Hazelpaw, Featherpaw, Dewpaw, Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Sunnypaw, Shrewpaw, Windpaw, Thunderpaw, Shadowpaw, Riverpaw '''Medicine Cat Apprentices: Juniperpaw, Birdpaw Queens: None anymore Kits: none anymore Elders: None so far Deceased members: Cloudygaze, Willowstar, Branchheart, Bristledust, Echolight, Nightfoot, Snowstorm, Moondust, Graystar, Nutstreak(told to be), Hawkflame, Roleplay: Archives: 1 This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. The newest roleplay is at the bottom! Please roleplay there. Shadowchaser didn't have much of a chance to reply to the she-cat, already she was off darting somewhere else again. Did she ever...sit still? He didn't quite understand why Crookedflower was so set on being his friend of all cats- there were plenty that had been loners before, he wasn't much interesting. Shrugging it off, he rested his head on his paws to take a short snooze. '-- Shadowchaser' Muddypaw ignored Maplepaw once more. Whatever, if she was so interested in getting herself killed by glaring at everyone, so be it. He instead looked towards the newest arrival, Ashpaw. She seemed interesting enough, very bubbly and energetic for just arriving and apparently not knowing anything. So, he decided to approach her. "Hello, I'm Muddypaw. You're Ashpaw, right?" The snow she-cat grinned from cheek to cheek. "Yes, that's me!" '-- Ashpaw and Muddypaw' ((BIG HEROIC DESTINY WARNING!! Hey Silverwhisker, can Shadowchaser be 'what you find in the shadows' ? waht do you think?)) -hawk ((What does that mean/entitle?)) - Whiskers Of course Skystar had already set our a patrol, so, Crookedflower had went back into the warriors den to sleep the day away, and of course Maplepaw wanted some fresh air, like not WillowClan scent. So she climbed a tree all the way to the top and took a breath, thinking about her first big dream. Who was behind the veil? A brown tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, who could that have been? I like my training, killing shows power after all. ''But she’d always woken up scared or bruised, which worried her sister greatly. She needed to know why the veil was even there, and who was behind it. She then felt a shadowy presents behind her and she whipped back, nothing was there, so she then watched as the sun set, in her tree above the camp. —Maplepaw She didn't seem all that bad so far, but her energy was certainly something that would wear on a cat after a while. Then again, she was new to WillowClan, so naturally she'd be full of questions. "So, where are you from?" Muddypaw asked while itching an ear subconsciously, while Ashpaw's smile slowly disappeared at his question. "...I can't remember." Her voice lacked the enthusiasm it carried earlier, and it was then evident that her memories were a sore spot. He felt bad for asking. "Well, uh- WillowClan's your home now, so no need to worry, Ashpaw!" Muddypaw forced a smile in hopes of cheering her up again, and in response, he got a small smile from the snowy she-cat. '-- Ashpaw & Muddypaw' With his temporary nap done and over with, Shadowchaser rose to his paws in a small stretch before angling his ears in the direction of Ashpaw. He had take on the privilege of mentoring her himself, considering that they could relate in some ways. However, she was bold and energetic, and Shadowchaser...not so much. Hopefully, they wouldn't clash overtime. He was prepared to take her out for her first tour until he noticed that Ashpaw was chatting up Muddypaw. The warrior didn't want to intrude, as he was hoping that the newcomer would make friends for herself, but her mood also seemed to suddenly grow glum. This would be a good moment for him to interrupt. '-- Shadowchaser' Maplepaw felt the shadow again and turned back, hissing, “SHOW YOURSELF!” And then a voice echoed. ''Alone, alone, alone, alone, ''over and over again, it made Maplepaw worry, maybe she was up for too long, but then it echoed, ''Shadows, Shadows, Shadows, Shadows, ''But Maplepaw lost her footing and fell through the branches with the echoes in her head, landing on a thick branch, with a howl of pain, she could see WillowClan camp below her, through the leaves, and then she blacked out, heading into the Dark Forest. —Maplepaw. Crookedflower sighed and exited the apprentice den, ''can’t find Maplepaw anywhere, wow Crookedflower! WAY TO GO ON YOUR MENTORING SKILLS! ''Then she saw Shadwochaser at the entrance of the warriors den, approaching Muddypaw and Ashpaw, ''Maybe they must know, she is an apprentice after all! And so, she had approached the conversation. —Crookedflower Ashpaw looked up to see her unofficial mentor, and sent a wide grin in his direction. "Hello Shadow...Shadow...Shadowchaser!" She greeted the shaded tom before turning back to Muddypaw to dip her head in goodbye. The pale she-cat then turned to see a cat with a broken jaw, and tipped her head to the side curiously. Why was it like that? Was it normal? Before she could pelt Crookedflower in questions, Shadowchaser spoke up quietly, "ready to tour the territory, Ashpaw?" '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' Muddypaw was thankful to have warriors interrupt the conversation- it didn't seem to be going anywhere particularly great. He glanced in the peppered warrior's direction at first, but he was clearly taking Ashpaw out for training, so there was no point in talking to him. However, Crookedflower also approached- why was she here? "What do you need?" '-- Muddypaw' “I’m sorry to have interrupted you Muddypaw, but I was wondering if you’ve seen Maplepaw anywhere? I haven’t been a great mentor lately, so, I need to do that. And I need to find her.” And suddenly a ferocious yowl come from the trees. Which made birds erupt and leaves fall into camp. “What was that!” Crookedflower gasped. —Crookedflower Oh, Maplepaw. Why would she want to interact with that cat, anyways? When he heard the call erupt from the depths of the trees, Muddypaw twitched his ear, uninterested. "Probably an angry Maplepaw. A thorn somehow walked itself into her bedding." He mumbled in a satirical tone before raising a paw to passively flatten the fur on it. "Before you ask- no, I had nothing to do with it."' -- Muddypaw' Crookedflower raised a brow, “okay, um, I’ll look around... Thanks Muddypaw.” I guess. She sighed and exited camp to look around for her apprentice. —Crookedflower Maplepaw found herself at the veil again, with the rippled figure. “Who, who are you?” She asked into it. But then the echo’s came back and scared her, she then heard a twig break around her in the darkness and she hopped around. It was Windstrike. “What, are, you, doing here? Of all places! Near the veil?” He asked angrily. “I—I—I woke up here! You can’t change that!” She hissed back. “Near the veil to StarClan? Why?” He snarled back. “I don’t know, I.....” the echo’s came back over and over again, she flattened her ears, “did you hear that!” she hissed and bristled her fur. “Hear what?!” He hissed back. “N—nothing.” She muttered and then woke In the branch. the Veil to StarClan? That dream, was that about me? What were they telling me.....''suddenly she had felt the shadowy presence again and the branch broke, leaving her falling to the ground with the branch with her into camp. —Maplepaw Shadowchaser didn't know what that sound was, but he and Ashpaw had some territory to cover. Rising to his paws, he gave a small nod to his apprentice, despite still being covered in a handful of good scratches from the ambush with ThornClan. "Let's head out, Ashpaw." The dark tom murmured, exiting with his slender-built apprentice in tow. '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' As Muddypaw sank back on his haunches, a cool grin was plastered all over his features. "Happy to be of assistance." He was fine being in camp without that apprentice barking at him like she was his mother. '-- Muddypaw' Maplepaw felt all of her energy drain, she couldn’t pull her self out of this one, as she was falling, she had seen many cats staring in horror, but then she had hit the ground. And it all went black. —Maplepaw The last thing Muddypaw expected was for it to begin raining cats, and there it was: Maplepaw falling from the sky, the last cat he was wanting to see. He darted out of the way to avoid collision, and when she hit the ground...he wanted to leave her, hope that was it. ''But that's what ScarClan would want you to do. Gritting his teeth, he told himself better and trudged to Maplepaw's form, dragging her to the medicine cat den. '-- Muddypaw' Mapplepaw awoke with a gasp, “WHAT HAPPENED!” She snarled and jolted up to her paws but staggered down again, “you’ve broken your leg, Maplepaw. It will take over a season to recover, so please. Get comfortable.” Birdpaw chirped. “Ugh!” She hissed. “plus, you may want to thank Muddypaw, he brought you in here anyway.” Juniperpaw added. Muddypaw? Why would he save me? He hates me. He‘s hated me from the start.... Why? ''She was the most confused cat in the clans right now. She stared at the brown tom with confusion, and he had med eye contact, then disappeared into the apprentices den. And Maplepaw had fallen to sleep. —Maplepaw Now that Ashpaw was gone out of camp with Shadowchaser, Muddypaw decided to clean up his own nest, and then make a fresh one for Ashpaw. He thought she might appreciate it after a tiring tour. ''I think I like being thoughtful like this. The tom puffed out his chest proudly after looking over his work, until finally he left the apprentice's den. Lots of hunting, lots of chatting, lots of drama...it all made him hungry. Right now, a fat and juicy squirrel was the only thing on his mind. '-- Muddypaw' Map,eoaworking legs and a grinning Windstrike. “What’s so funny!” She hissed. “Oh, nothing other than the fact they you’ve broken your leg.” He chuckled. And then Maplepaw yawned in her sleep and awoke to Stormstreak handing her some juniper berries. “Eat these, this will ease your breathing, that fall knocked the air out of you.” And so Maplepaw ate the berries. But then she had seen Muddypaw exit camp. Without a mentor. As usual. She rolled her eyes. Of course she’d miss hunting, staying in without walking for a WHOLE SEASON drove her mid away from sleep. The last thing she’d wanted to do is go to the dark forest and have the other cats laugh at her. So she then asked. “Could I try and hunt?” The Stormstreak said, “sure, go and try. See what happens.” As Maplepaw started to rise to her paws, she fell over with a yowl of pain, “ACK! Ugh, fine! But I need prey! I’m getting pretty hungry!” She hissed. Then Juniper pricked her ears, “oh! I see Muddypaw has decided to hunt! I’ll go ask him if he can catch you something!” And so, the black she-cat had ran after the tom. Sure. Go knock your self out. For all I care anyway... Maplepaw sighed, then it had started to get colder and colder and clouds surrounded the skies like a big white blanket. —Maplepaw Moningpaw pushed her way into the medicine den. Maplepaw was lying down in a bed of moss, her leg bent at an awkward angled. "What happened?" She asked. "Maplepaw fell from a tree and Muddypaw brought her to the medicine den." Birdpaw answered, adding some herbs to Maplepaw's leg. "Oh." Morningpaw said, then smiled at her sister. "I'm glad you're okay." Maplepaw grumbled something inaudible. "Where's Muddypaw?" Morningpaw asked. "He went out hunting." Juniperpaw answered. "Has Skystar said anything about him getting a mentor yet?" Morningpaw said. "No, not yet." Juniperpaw said, then shoved her out of the medicine den. Unwanted. Again. Morningpaw trudged out to hunt, training with Flareflight had become just argument, and she knew she had to keep her skills sharp. - Morningpaw Muddypaw thought Juniperpaw said something about him catching prey for Maplepaw. There was already plenty in the fresh kill pile! Besides, she acted like his independent hunts were some big deal, so he wasn't going to take hunting "requests" for her. He just wanted a squirrel, nothing more. He did his hard work for the day and so he deserved a bit of self-spoiling. Muddypaw crept through the forest on silent steps, spotting what he desired in a tree. He began the chase, scaling the tree at great haste before finally grabbing the creature by the tail. '-- Muddypaw ' Maplepaw rolled her eyes. Was this what it was like in the medicine cats den? All fussy about one broken leg? Arguing and yowling? “HEY!” She hissed, Maplepaw was NOT in the mood. “I’m going to take a walk, why? Oh I don’t know, maybe because the herb scent is giving me a headache, and because your all too loud!” She silenced the last words and limped out of the medicine cats den, she could walk, but had to lift her leg once touching the ground because of the pain. Then she had grabbed a finch from the prey pile, Hah! I don’t need Muddypaw! I’m fully capable of grabbing my OWN prey! Then she had sat in front of the pile, and started to eat, forgetting about the echo’s that followed her. —Maplepaw Thunderpaw yawned. he had slept late today. "Hello Thunderpaw!" mewed a cheerful, singsong voice. Thunderpaw looked up. It was Sunnypaw. The golden tabby she-cat was probably one of the most friendly, upbeat cats in the Clan. Thunderpaw had never seen her with a frown. "Good morning!" he purred to his kin. "Happy days!" Sunnypaw breathed. "Hunting patrol brought back THREE rabbits! I can't wait to learn to hunt like that!" Thunderpaw smiled. Swiftshadow named all of her kits for special reasons, and Sunnypaw was named the best, for her bright attitude. Shrewpaw was named for the several whiskers on his nose, and Icepaw was named after Iceshine, Swiftshadow's mother. Thunderpaw yawned. Then he scented an unfamiliar smell. "You smell weird." he said to Sunnypaw. Sunnypaw's tail twitched. "I was at the dirtplace." she mewed flatly. Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes. The dirtplace never smelled like that. "Whatever." he mewed. "I'm going to see how Featherpaw is doing" The golden she-cat called. Thunderpaw said nothing. he couldn't stop thinking about the strange scent. -Thunderpaw Maplepaw had slowly, but surely crept out of camp, trying to hunt her own prey, as she limped and passed the enterance, she suddenly bumped into a leopard spotted brown pelted tom with green eyes. That, was Muddypaw with prey in his jaws. —Maplepaw Muddypaw shot Maplepaw an irritated glance as he passed the injured she-cat while carrying his prey into camp. Could she leave him alone for just a minute? Was she just attempting to pick a fight with him, or did she have some weird type of obsession? Brushing the thought off, Muddypaw forced his way into camp before settling down by the apprentice's den to gobble down his catch in a matter of minutes. Ahhh, just what he needed to finish a long day of work... '-- Muddypaw' Shadowchaser walked at a leisurely place, humming thoughtfully to himself as he toured the territory with Ashpaw. By "tour", he more or less meant the apprentice excitedly running circles around him while he ventured across WillowClan's land. StarClan, if only he could have that confidence and energy...Finally pausing, the dark warrior motioned to the border and rocky terrain that lay far ahead. "This is the StormClan border. They are our allies, so you can tread less cautiously around these parts. We won't tour the ThornClan border today, I don't want to risk you getting hurt...erm, again." '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' Maplepaw let out a low hiss, why was she always running into Muddypaw? It was annoying, all she had wanted to do was hunt! Or, at least, try to. as soon as she was deeper in the forest she heard the pawsteps of a cat, and she tried to look vicious, and hissed. “Who’s out there!” And then, the gray tabby tom leaped out and onto her, his blue eyes shimmered in the sunbeams that peeked out of the trees. —Maplepaw Ashpaw nodded in the direction of the rolling, rocky hills, asking what they were. Shadowchaser glanced down at his apprentice with a curious tip of his head. How did she...not know what hills and mountains were? What was up with the little stranger? No matter, we all have our differences. "Those are mountains, it's a rough life there. Prey is scarce and so is water, and there are many, many dangers." He lectured before finally turning away, giving Ashhpaw a nod so that she's follow. He was getting tired- they had toured the entire territory almost completely, yet the apprentice still had an unimaginable amount of energy. "I'll show you some of the best hunting spots now, Ashpaw." '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' Surprisingly, Crookedflower had grown tired and fallen to sleep on a tree root, the lullaby of the forest took her away as she curled into a tighter ball. Suddenly with a huge bird caw, she jolted to her paws, “Maplepaw?” She winced. Then sighed, and padded back to camp, ready for Skystar to punish her poor mentoring skills, all for what? Love? Drama? Hawkflame? Perhaps a small part of her sould wished he’d be here, but why wasn’t she really feeling it? She knew she’d failed her mentor, and learned not to be happy about everything without a consequence. —Crookedflower Morningpaw came into camp bright and happy, her jaws full of prey. Even though fighting was against her nature, hunting sure was fun! She set it down on the pile. Then, she sat down next to Muddypaw, and began to devour a mouse. "Hi Muddypaw! I wanted to thank you for saving Maplepaw! You know, getting her to the medicine den and stuff. Also," She cocked her head smiling hopefully. "Could we be friends?" - Morningpaw Ripplepaw sighed, he wasn’t close to ANYONE in camp, all he heard when he passed by cats were things like; “He is half Kittypet!” Or, “ he has Rainsplash’s blood!” Or anything that regards his mother or his parents. And he was sick of it, so he had passed by a spotted brown tom and a ginger tabby she-cat, both apprentice aged, he grabbed a mouse, then padded back to his moss be to eat alone. -Ripplepaw He was really hoping to be left alone, but Morningpaw was pretty nice, and he'd feel awfully guilty if he ended up snapping at her. Don't blow up, don't blow up... "Oh, you're welcome." Muddypaw responded rather emotionlessly before lapping the squirrel-blood off his mottled paws. He proceeded to clean his limbs before she mentioned something like "could we be friends"? N'aww, that's cute, asking to be friends 'n all. It's like I'm a kit again. He glanced up at Morningpaw momentarily before returning to his grooming. "Sure, we can be pals." '-- Muddypaw' Smokestorm paused in his tracks, keen ears picking out faint pawsteps in the depths of the unknown. The cat seemed light-weight, likely an adolescent or a young female warrior. An adult tom would have heavier pawsteps. The blind tom paused, and then finally the stranger called out to him "who's out there?!". So, he wasn't alone then. The scent that wafted in his direction was mixed with hints of a multitude of cats, medicine, and Muddypaw. He was near. "Just a harmless blind bad." The tabby tom rasped from the undergrowth. '-- Smokestorm' "Alright, let's go check out those hunting spots!" Ashpaw was bouncing on her paws, so much that Shadowchaser swore that she was going to take off into the air and never come back down. He motioned for his apprentice to follow with a swift flick of his tail before hurrying along the forest, explaining the best places to find squirrel, shrews, mice, and even a few juicy birds. Even after all of that, Ashpaw was practically exploding with enthusiasm. She never quit, did she? In the end, the pair retreated to WillowClan so that Shadowchaser, not Ashpaw, could take a nap. Goodness gracious. While the warrior retired into his resting quarters, Ashpaw skipped over to the fresh kill pile to pick herself a scrawny mouse. '-- Ashpaw & Shadowchaser' Score! Morningpaw grinned. "Yay!" She yelled. Flareflight yelled something about training to her but she didn't notice much, she was to happy to finally have a real friend. None-the-less, she got up and after smiling at Muddypaw again, followed Flareflight out of camp, practically floating on air. - Morningpaw Category:Clans